The Upper Hand
by KimonoKisses
Summary: He always had the upper hand. She never stood a chance. Namiku. Onshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts related. Please don't get me!

**The Upper Hand**

I sighed.

Riku was at it again. I really don't know why he bothers to look inside my sketchpad when he knows what's in there. But everyday, he bursts into my room, asks if I had drawn anything new, and---even when I say no---checks my sketchpad. And with each flip of a page, his expression would grow darker and darker.

Now, he was on some spiel about how I should draw someone other than Sora or Roxas. Or something relating to that. I don't even bother to explain to him anymore. I don't even bother _listening_ anymore. He was impossible when he was like this. I giggled. It was almost like he was…

"Y'know, Riku," I interrupt him boldly, "I've heard about this before."

Even through the darkness---we were out on the veranda my room overlooked, and night was falling---I could see his confused expression. Confused because of my statement or confused that I actually interrupted him, I didn't know.

"What?" Riku asked, looking at me. I continued to look straight ahead of me, instead of turning to face him, and smiled.

"Uhm, I think it's called jealousy." I replied, my smile getting wider when I noticed Riku's surprised expression from the corner of my eye.

I didn't know why I was being so daring at the moment; maybe it was because _I_ had the upper hand this time. _I_ would be the one to make _him_ blush. Not the other way around, as it is so many times. Ooh, and that proposition sounded so good.

"Jealous. You think _I'm_ jealous. Of Sora and Roxas. _Sora and Roxas_. All because you have more drawings of them than of me." Riku stated, dumbfounded.

"I never said that. But it's okay. I also heard this is a very normal feeling for boys. I heard boys get jealous because of the lack of attention from girls all the time." I offered, turning to him now with my hands on my hips. Wow. I was being bold. Very bold. I'm impressed.

"Lack of attention…okay, Namine, really now. What are you…?" Riku started but stopped as soon as he saw how I was suppressing my giggles. Luckily, I was able to control myself soon after, but I noticed that his expression---one of confusion and embarrassment---changed. Now it was of playfulness, his face beaming a sly smile. I knew that expression all too well.

_Oh no._

"Okay, okay, Namine," his voice became like honey, "I'll admit it. I'm jealous, very jealous."

Riku started walking towards me, trying to close the gap between us. I started to step backward.

"Do you know _why_ I'm jealous though? Do you know why boys get jealous at all?" He asked, continuing to take long strides towards me. I continued to back away slowly, looking behind me once in a while. I was almost to the door.

"Uhm." I replied incoherently. Almost there.

"Well, because I like you, Namine. I like you _a lot_." Riku finally backed me up to wall as he said this. Oh man.

But the door was right next to me. All I had to do was reach for the doorknob and…

"Oh, uhm, really?" I asked, trying to distract him. Reach, Namine, reach.

"Mhmm." Riku replied, grabbing my hands. I knew he'd notice sooner or later. Now he's got me trapped.

"You're just so beautiful, Namine. You really can't blame a guy for being jealous, now can you?"

"Eep." I squealed as Riku buried his face in my neck. I felt the blood rushing to my face.

"Thought so," Riku gave me a grin as he lifted his head, "You're so cute, Namine. Your shyness and your gullibility and how you always get so easily flustered.

"Y'know, now that I think about it, I don't think I'm jealous of Sora and Roxas anymore. You know why?" Riku asked, while putting my hands to his lips. Naively, I shook my head in disapproval.

"Well, because I'm the only one who could do this." Riku whispered in my ear, causing sparks to shoot through my body. I felt more blood rush to my face.

"And this." Riku continued while he kissed my neck. Oh, goodness. Now I was sure my face was as red as a cherry.

"And this." Riku stated as he lifted his head, stared me straight in the eyes, and started to close the gap between my mouth and his.

I gasped as my eyes widened. I tried to lean away from the kiss, but there's only so much a girl could do when she's backed up against a wall. I closed my eyes tightly and squealed. I'm sure my face looked hilarious: my eyes shut tightly; my nose scrunched; my lips---though I tried to stop them---half puckered.

Despite the hilarity of my expression, however, I did not expect Riku to chuckle at me. Chuckle! Why was he chuckling?!

I opened my eyes cautiously. His face was still too close to mine, but he was no longer leaning into me. His expression was still playful, though. His eyes were laughing, and his smile was devilish.

_What?_

Riku backed away and patted my shoulder.

"Maybe later, Namine." Riku said as he took the doorknob and started to head inside.

Now _I_ was dumbfounded. I was still pressed up against the wall and gaping, eyes and mouth open wide.

_What?!_

"Maybe later? What does that mean?" I ask myself, relaxing.

Then it dawned on me. This was just another game to Riku. A game that I lost, _again_. I sighed, long and loud.

"Y'know that 'later' better come soon, Riku, because I need _some_ reward for taking all those losses so valiantly." I said exasperated, though I knew Riku was already inside.

"Don't worry, Namine," Riku bommed as he opened the door, surprising me, "It's coming _very_ soon. And I promise you _won't_ be disappointed."

Then with a wink, he closed the door once again, leaving me a blushing mess.

I huffed, my eyebrows furrowed. He was truly an infuriating guy. I really need to start thinking of comebacks to hurl at him.

"Either that or I need to start practicing my kissing." I concluded with a giggle, now knowing for sure Riku wasn't there listening---I checked.

As I skipped inside to follow him, I decided that the latter sounded more promising.

**A/N:** Okay, please tell me if this one was good. Because when I finished it, I don't know, it just didn't feel right. It felt kinda awkward, actually. So I need your suggestions! Hope you enjoyed this, though, despite its awkwardness. Please Read&Review! Thanks!


End file.
